Beginnings
by That Heiderich Boy
Summary: Six short stories as one - Six new trainers, all starting out. See inside for more!


**What the- a Pokemon fic?! Well, this is based on each of my Pokemon games and the trainers in them how they got their starter. There will be six chapters.**

**Chapter One: Yui's Red**

A soft breeze fluttered the hair of a young boy perched on a fence. His bare toes grazed the tops of the long grass on one side of the fence, and he could smell the salty spray of the sea nearby. The breeze tousled his long dark hair, and he reached up to brush it out of his face with a thin, pale hand. Every so often, a rattata would lift its head from the grass and look around before darting back into the grassy waves, and the occasional pidgey took wing and soared into the sky streaked with sunset's brilliant pallet.

The dark-haired boy sat quietly, quiet familiar with the scene before him. He had been born in the small down, and lived there all nine years of his life. He was no longer frightened of beasts lurking in the darkening grassland, waiting to take him away if he was alone. He knew that the only things in the grass were pidgey, rattata, and the occasional pikachu. Nothing scary about those.

He glanced back at the small cluster of buildings that was his hometown, focusing on the tiny cottage that his shared with his mother. The cozy house was towered over by a huge mansion, windows now lit with the soft glow of firelight. He knew the family that lived in that house; he was friends with the little girl who lived there.

When he turned back to the grass, promising himself to return home in just a few more moments, when something strange caught his eye. Surrounded by a sea of green, a thin pink blade waved lazily in the breeze. The boy squinted at it, leaning forward on the fence. The pink strand disappeared into the grass in the blink of an eye, and then resurfaced closer to the child and the fence. The boy jumped in surprise and fell back off the fence, handing on the shorter grass with a thud, gasping as the wind was knocked out of him. As he lay in the grass staring at the sky, a little pink-furred face with two large blue eyes set in it hovered into his line of vision. The boy let out a cry of shock, then blinked when he realised that this creature wasn't hurting him.

"H… Hello…" He mumbled, blinking at the thing floating over him. It didn't respond.

He tried again.

"Hello?"

This time, the little pink creature giggled and spun into the sky, long tail looping behind it as it flew. It returned to the boy's side after doing a few aerial tricks, and perched on his arm. The little pink creature gazed into the child's eyes, and the boy jumped when he heard a voice in his head.

_ Hello. Your name is Yui, right? _

The boy nodded, very confused now.

_ Good…I've been looking everywhere for you, you know. It's such a bother to look for one human among so many! Do you know how many humans there are on this planet? Over 6.5 billion! And that doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of how many Pokémon there are! _

The boy just stared, dark eyes wide at the fact that this thing was talking to him. It sure liked to talk a lot. As it continued to talk, he looked off towards the houses. A light was flickering in his home's window… His mother must be expecting him home now.

"Um… Little pink thing? I have to go…" He mumbled shyly, getting to his feet cautiously. The pink creature floated around his head as he stood there, watching it.

_ Well, I'll come with you, Yui. I don't want to lose you! _

Yui started to walk back to his home, slightly unnerved by this strange thing following him and talking to him. When he glanced back, he watched the little critter do a few loops in the air and though, maybe, it wouldn't be so bad. His mother said he could have a Pokémon of his own soon, he was nine and ten months now, so hopefully if he asked nicely, she'd let him keep the little pink creature.

He felt it land on his shoulder, light as a feather. He could hear soft breathing in his ear, and feel the gentle warmth given off by its tiny body. It really was cute…

"What are you…?" Yui asked shyly, twiddling his thumbs.

_ I'm called a 'Mew' by humans... but you can call me whatever you like! _

"Ok…" The boy mumbled, glancing towards the Mew. "So I can… Give you a name?"

_ Yes. _

"Alright… Um…"

He looked down at his feet again, trying to think of a name. He had heard of something called a Mew before, in a storybook his father had given him before he died. It was supposed to be the first Pokémon, but he doubted that this tiny thing could be the first Pokémon. But it did make for a nice story.

"I think… Genesis. I'll call you that. My daddy told me that word a while ago. He said it means 'beginning', and I read a story with a Pokémon called Mew that was the first Pokémon ever."

_ I like it… It sounds very fancy. I like human words, they're all so important-sounding! _

Yui laughed softly and patted Genesis' head, trotting back to his house.

"We can go on a journey in the morning, if mom lets us!"

_ That sounds fun, Yui! _


End file.
